


Cambio de planes

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream se encuentra con el inmortal menos ambicioso de la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio de planes

Starscream estaba teniendo un muy, _muy_ mal día. Incluso peor que de costumbre. Megatron insistía en seguir con el plan más ridículo que había tenido en meses. Los Autobots molestaban todo el tiempo, pero nunca llegaban a causar suficientes problemas como para obligarlos a renunciar a esta idiotez y pensar en algo mejor (y eso que Starscream había hecho todo lo posible de su parte para alcanzar esa meta, en serio que sí). Y, para colmo de males, otra vez le había tocado hacer trabajo de vigilante. Con Thundercracker y Skywarp, además.

Porque poner a sus tres mejores soldados a aburrirse mirando una pila de cubos de energon _tenía todo el sentido del mundo_. Por supuesto. Su oh tan poderoso líder nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderlo.

Estaba practicando puntería contra algunas piedras para distraerse cuando, de pronto, una nave apareció de la nada.

Starscream había visto muchas naves espaciales y muchos seres extraterrestres en su vida, así que ni el vehículo ni su ocupante le parecieron particularmente raros. De hecho, era uno de esos hombrecitos de piel verdegris que tanto fascinaban a los humanos por alguna razón. Nada especial.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que hubiera llegado así, sin previo aviso, al sitio donde tenían escondidas sus reservas de energía sí que era algo más preocupante. Los tres le apuntaron al mismo tiempo, pero el desconocido ni se inmutó. Los miró uno a uno, como dudando, pero al fin se detuvo en el comandante.

-Starscream, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó él, desconfiado. Trató de recordar si le había hecho algo que pudiera causarle problemas ahora, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Había irritado a demasiada gente en estos millones de años como para acordarse de todos. Y además, todos los hombrecitos verdes eran iguales.

-Mi nombre es Wowbagger, el Infinitamente Prolongado -dijo el otro sin inmutarse-. Y vine a darte un mensaje.

Por algún inexplicable motivo, Skywarp comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, intentando en vano disimular. Starscream no se molestó en tratar de comprender al procesador de su inútil subordinado. Él era así, nada más.

-Vamos a escucharlo, entonces.

Wowbagger carraspeó, se acomodó la túnica dorada, y dijo una sola palabra.

- _Fracasado_.

-¿ _QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_?

Ahora Skywarp había dejado de fingir, Thundercracker también se estaba riendo, y Starscream estaba _así de cerca_ de matar a alguien. Probablemente alguien de su propio equipo.

-¿CÓMO TE _ATREVES_ A INSULTAR ASÍ AL _COMANDANTE STARSCREAM_? -gritó, por encima del escándalo de sus imbéciles soldados.

-No es personal -dijo Wowbagger, con la misma expresión aburrida que había tenido todo el tiempo-. Tengo una lista. Es mi misión insultar a todo el universo.

-... todo el universo. _En serio_.

-Por orden alfabético.

-Es verdad -intervino Skywarp, que al fin había conseguido dejar de reírse-. A mí me dijo "ignorante insensato inmaduro".

-Y enseguida me dio la razón. Trató de matarme _después_ de que le explicara que soy inmortal.

-¿Y ÉSA ES TU EXCUSA? -le reclamó Starscream. Ahora resultaba que no sólo era insoportable, también era un estúpido sin ambiciones- ¡Si _yo_ fuera inmortal, haría mejores cosas con mi tiempo!

-Seguro, seguro -dijo Wowbagger mientras volvía a entrar a su nave-. Perdedor.

Starscream le disparó a la nave un segundo demasiado tarde. _Obviamente_ era culpa de Skywarp, que lo estaba distrayendo con su renovado ataque de risa.

-No sé, Screamer -dijo Thundercracker, que tampoco estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo para aparentar seriedad-. Yo creo que sabe lo que dice.

Definitivamente, iba a matar a alguien hoy. ¿Dónde estaba Megatron cuando se lo necesitaba?

* * *

_Millones de años después..._

Sentado en el puente de su nave, Wowbagger estaba marcando el curso hacia el próximo destino en su lista cuando notó a la extraña fuente de energía. Algo estaba interfiriendo con los circuitos. No tuvo tiempo de averiguar qué era: inmediatamente, una esfera azulada atravesó el panel de control hasta flotar justo delante de sus ojos.

Entonces _habló_. A pesar de la inmensa cantidad de gente que había conocido, esa voz era inolvidable.

-Idiota engreído -dijo Starscream, y se alejó antes de que pudiera responder.

Por primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo, Wowbagger sonrió. Ah, era bueno cuando le daban la razón.


End file.
